Short Stories
by Virtual ST
Summary: A bunch of random short FMA things I had...And now it has been edited for better reading. Hope you like quick reads!


**AH…you have found my short stories on Fullmetal Alchemist. These were posted on my facebook…but I'd thought I'd share these **_**little **_**ones with you. They're a bunch of random summaries…Enjoy! **

**Update: I fixed it because it was all jumbled…Enjoy!**

**Edward**:"Man...This bastard never gives up!"*stares at the milk bottle*

"Grrrrr...Hey Al, why don't you drink it for me?"

*Al looks up*

"Oh wait...that's right you can't cuz you're a walking tin robot...you can't eat or drink..."

*throws the bottle onto the wall*

"I HATE YOU CURSED MILK!"

*smiling happily as he eats pudding*

**Al**: "That has milk in it too….."

*Edward then tosses it out the window*

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

*Ed is hurrying to get water out of a sinking boat*

"Faster Al! Arrrggghhhh!"

*notices Al's armor and he takes his armor head off and using it to take out the water*

**Al**:"Hey! Give me back my head!"*tries to grab it back*

**Edward**:"Stop it! I'm trying to get the water out!"

*dodged his grabs*

**Al**:"Why don't you transmute something? You don't have to use my head!"

**Ed**: "Oh yeah….."

*duh moment*

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Ed**:"Even though I sued Shamrock farms...There's one thing left to do..."

*cocks gun* **KA-CHAK! **

"Is to shoot every God damn cow that secrets milk!"

**Al**:"That's impossible big brother! Also...what will the cats drink?"

**Ed**:"They can drink the cow's blood once I slaughter them all..."

**Al**:"EDDDD!"

**Ed**:"And why the hell not?"

**Al**: "It's not mom's fault that was spoiled milk you drank…."

**Ed**: "THE COWS GOTTA DIE!"

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Alphonse**:"I wanna be tall when I get my body back too big brother!"

**Edward**:"I know."

**Alphonse**:"Then I can be great like you big brother!"

**Ed**:"I know."

**Alphonse**:"I want to get a girlfriend too big brother!"

**Edward**:*yelling*"Quit stealing all of my attempts at things!"

**Alphonse**:"You don't have a girlfriend brother….and you're not tall…you're shor-"

*Edward kicks Al in the head*

**Ed**: "I KNOW!"

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

**Al**:"When I get normal 1st thing is to get a girl and married!"

**Ed**:"Married? Do you even know what it means Al?"

**Al**:"Um...is it a type of bread?"

**Ed**: "Nooo...it's where you'll be bound to that lady forever..."

**Al**:"Ooh! Like a daydream?"

**Ed**:"Geez...where is he getting all of that crap from?"

*Al holds up 'How to Have a Life for Possessed Dummies'*

**Ed**: "That's a load of crap!"

*throws book into the fire*

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

**Ed**:"Man! I'm hungry! Hey Winry what's fer break..."

*sees oatmeal with MILK in it*

"...fest...I'm not hungry anymore..."

*Winry throws a wrench on his head*

**Ed**:"OW!"

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Ed**:*sighs* "Is there anything that doesn't have milk in it?"

*Al holds up 'Sweet Lil' Peas'*

**Ed**:"You judgmental tin man!"

*tosses the can*

**Al**:" Hey!"

**Ed**:"You take everything so literal..."

**Al**:"Then eat this."

*stuffs a pocket dictionary in Ed's mouth*

**Ed**:*spits it out* "THAT HAS 'MILK, SMALL, SHORT, And TINY' AND OTHER ITTY BITTYBITE-SIZED WORDS IN IT!"

**Al**: "It also has BIG WORDS in it..."*hint hint*

**Ed**:*sobs*

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

**Ed**:"Man! I glad to get off my feet fer a while! This is soooo gooodddd!"

*sitting in a tub of hot water*

**Al**:"Sure is!"

**Ed**:"WTF? Judgmental tin men don't soak in bathtubs! They rust!"

**Al**:"Wahhhh! Brother you're so cruel!"*gets out and cries running away*

**Ed**:"TIN MEN CAN'T CRY EITHER! IF YOU'RE REALLY CRYING YOU'RE JUST CREATING MORE RUST!"

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

*Ed is dancing around happily*

**Ed**:"Good morning! Good morning to you! Good morning which actually is GREAT morning! I feel like there's a God after all!"

**Winry**:"He's singing..."*astonished*

**Al**:"Ya..."

**Winry**:"Strange...he hates mornings. I wonder why he's so happy..."

**Pinako**:"He's just happy because the milk went over its expiration date…"

**Winry&Al**: "Oh…"

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Winry**:"Today I'm gonna take apart a PS3!"*runs to the living room*

**Ed**:*hisses holding the PS3 tight to his chest*

**Winry**:"Fine then the Wii it is!"*runs to the basement AND sees Pinako doing yoga* **Pinako**:"You are not allowed to take apart game systems my dear. I FORBID YOU TO TOUCH MY BABY!" *Ed yells*"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING MY SWEETIE TOO!"

**Winry**: "What can I take apart….?" *Al hands her a toaster*

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Me**:"Bleh..."

**Al**:"What's wrong?"

**Me**:"I hate my old man."

**Ed**:"Me too."

**Me**:"Let's be emo together...I need to cry..."*cries on Ed's shoulder*

**Ed**:"There there."

**Me**:"Even if you're not real...you give me some comfort..."

**Ed**:"I know..."

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

**Winry**:"I wanna join Mythbusters!"

**Ed**:"They don't really do things with machines y'know..."

**Winry**:"I know but I want to prove that Short Runts Named Edward can stay the same height if I threw my wrench on him!"*mad*

**Ed**:"You dumb blonde! You're gonna kill me!" *Winry tosses the wrench and hits Robert*

**Ed**:"Uh...Winry...I think you killed 'Edward'…"

**Winry**: "Great…now the fans are gonna kill me…"

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

"What the hell...?" Ed holds up a pair of small boxers.

"I asked Winry to get me a different one!" Al then giggles.

"When Winry went out to go buy you a pair...Pffftt!" Al laughs.

"Yeah exactly. I asked her to get me a larger-" Then Ed blushes. "YOU DIRTY MINDED BASTARD THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Al then does a "roflmao".

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Hope you liked it! Leave a comment and a review!**

**-Virtual ST". XD**


End file.
